


Lady In Red

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dancing, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: The dress was as breathtaking as the woman in it.





	Lady In Red

It was a major event. Invitation only, an assortment of who’s who of the alphabet departments mixed in with politicians and people with special connections. He still wasn’t sure how, but the team had been called in and asked to attend personally, directly from the Assistant Director. He’d carried on about how much of an honor it would be to have them in attendance.

Personally, Dave suspected the man had bigger aspirations and the apparent support of the likes of himself and Aaron, well, he doubted that would hurt those aspirations too much.

The fete was being held in one of the exclusive locations near the capitol, security was crawling everywhere, which amused him slightly considering a good number of those in attendance were agents in one form or another. This was probably the safest venue in DC tonight.

Scanning the room, he caught sight of Emily and JJ, the latter in a dark blue number that clung way too close while the tuxedoed arm of her husband curled around her waist possessively. In that dress? Dave didn’t blame Will a bit. Emily’d told the team she was coming with someone she knew through her mother, which had surprised him a bit, the Prentiss relationship had always been and still was something teetering on thin ice. Through the crowd, though, he could see the man and it made Dave smirk. Where Emily was dark, her gown was a deep silvery-gray that wasn’t quite all the way to black, with something shimmery set into it trailing up one side, the man was light. His skin fair and his hair blonde in contrast to Emily’s jet black. Making the decision to brave the crowd, he set his mind to crossing and greeting them all, only for something to catch his eye partway across the ballroom.

Almost every woman was wearing a dark color dress, blacks and grays to navys and deep maroons. All but one. Right there on the edge of it all was a dress a color of red that made Dave’s steps falter. He could tell, even through the throng of tuxedos around her, that the fabric was the kind that slipped around her body so gently. He changed directions, drawn in by what he could see until the younger men, clearly the potential suitors of the night, parted.

The dress was floor length and it split clear to her hip. His eyes trailed up, up past where one side wrapped around that hip before his found where the deep V was cradled between her breasts. Her laughter made him blink. He was close enough now that his soft ‘wow’ drew her attention and lips painted to match the satin parted in a knowing smile.

It took him a moment to find his voice, but when he did, he was repeating the same words every other man, men half his age, had already said. “Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?” Someone snickered behind him, probably wondering what chance this old man had if they’d all be shot down already, and he could tell they’d all been shot down, it was in their eyes.

“I would be delighted to.” She slipped a gloved hand, of course she was wearing gloves, into his and let him lead the way onto the dance floor.

Pulling her close, his left hand found hers while his right wrapped around her back, discovering nothing but warm flesh, the dress had no back, just a couple barely-there straps holding it all in place. “This dress, my god forgive me, but I may be going to hell tonight.”

She giggled softly but didn’t respond, letting him pull her just a bit closer as the musicians played, her free hand settling on the back of his neck.

When the next song began, he finally spoke again. “You are…utterly beautiful tonight.”

Her cheeks tinted pink at the honesty of the compliment. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

“So, why am I the lucky one? And don’t tell me because I’m safe.”

“I- I could see what they wanted in their eyes, but you… I don’t have to worry about your intentions.”

“That’s not exactly any better.” He couldn’t help the slight teasing grin.

“No!” That giggle bubbled out again. “I know you, I know you’re a good guy… You’re not a stranger.”

He arched a brow.

“And yes, you’re safe or rather…maybe predictable is a better word.”

“Predictable?”

“Well… I know Morgan would let me be my own woman, he’s only possessive if a guy turns into a creep, but I also know that he’d see me to my door and then drive home.”

“Uh huh.”

“Boy Wonder would leave all of the decisions up to me all evening, which, honestly? It isn’t always as fun as it sounds. Sometimes a lady needs a man to… be manly.” She sighed softly. “But he’d fret and end up crashing on my couch.”

“They are both very good friends of yours.”

“I know, and I love them as much as they love me.” She trailed off.

“What am I then?”

“You are one of my true knights. A defender of good from evil, a protector of innocence.” She smirked mischievously. “Perhaps a bit more prone to giving in to the whims of his red-blooded side every now and then.”

It was Dave’s turn to blush a bit. “Somewhere that stopped feeling like a whole compliment.”

“Oh! It is!” One finger stroked the nape of his neck absently. “I just, I mean, Derek’s a lady’s man, sure, but he’s never had eyes for me like that and Reid…he’s like my little brother…”

“And Hotch?”

Her eyes widened. “I-Sir- He’s just…” She shook her head, not finding the words before finally settling on, “He’s a dear friend.”

“Just like Morgan would say you’re a dear friend?” He caught her nod and set to bringing the mood back around. “So, here I am, a good, true, but read-blooded, knight and I have this gorgeous woman in a perfectly sinful dress in my arms. I can see that every other man, and maybe a woman or two are jealous that I get to touch and hold when they got turned away. What am I to do with this opportunity?”

The way she looked up at him after his question, he nearly stumbled with the intensity of it. “Tonight, your options are wide open.”

==

They’d danced until it was time for the wait staff to start bringing out food, Dave had guided Garcia to the table JJ had managed to declare as the BAU table, pulling her chair out and then pushing it in. Eventually, the rest of the team filtered over, taking seats and ordering fresh drinks. Remembering her words from the dance floor, when the waiter reached them, he ordered them both wine and picked both their entrees, drawing raised brows from Will and Morgan and a suspicious glare from Hotch.

It was easy, falling into the habits that had been groomed into him as a child, the little things that made women today roll their eyes and call him old fashioned. When the food came out, he waited until she started before he began, taking care as everyone talked to pace himself to her. As the main course ended, Penelope began to stand, excusing herself to freshen up with the other ladies joining in her venture, Dave stood purposefully and pulled her chair out, offering his hand to steady her step until she was certain on her feet. After he was seated again, he felt eyes on him and looked up.

“What’s happening here?” Hotch’s voice was soft, but firm.

“Can’t an old man just have a nice evening with a lovely young woman?”

“An old man, yes, you? No.”

“You wound me, Aaron.”

“Just… remember who this is, Dave. You, we, see her every day.”

“I know.” He finally let his gaze harden slightly in warning. “I can’t believe you have so little faith in me.”

Before Hotch could respond, the ladies were returning, and Dave was standing again to help Penelope with her chair.

==

The evening was winding down, there had been more dancing after the meal and even though they had each danced with others, Dave’s eyes had rarely lost sight of that red dress. Young men would try to step in and she’d shake her head, glancing his way before returning to whoever she was with. Eventually, the team all said their goodbyes and stepped out into the cool evening air, he saw her shiver against the breeze and before he gave it much thought, Dave shed his jacket and carefully placed it around her shoulders.

“Did you drive tonight?”

“No, I caught a cab.”

“Let me drive you home then.”

It seemed like she would hesitate but then she nodded bashfully.

“I’ll bring the car around, wait here.”

“Yeah.” She was only alone a moment before someone else was standing at her side. She smiled up at him, the joy of the evening still bubbling within her. “Sir.”

Hotch gave her a small nod. “Did you enjoy the evening?”

“Yes, I’m just sorry it’s over.”

“Is Dave driving you home?”

“He is.” She could see him hesitating. “There’s nothing for you to worry about.” When his eyes darted up to hers in surprise, she smiled. “I promise. The thoughts going through your mind? Don’t dwell on them too hard.”

Hotch blew out a breath. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

He nodded. “If you say it’s so.”

“But you don’t trust him.” A car pulled to a stop before them.

“I’ve known Dave too many years to trust him.” As he said it, the man himself stepped out of the car and rounded it to open the door for Garcia.

“That’s just mean, Aaron.” But he said it with a smirk. “Now, I’m going to drive a beautiful lady home, don’t wait up.” He returned to the driver’s seat and put the car in gear. “As for the beautiful lady, how did she enjoy the evening?”

“I was magical.” She sighed wistfully. “It’s just a shame the evening is over, we don’t get too many lovely nights like this.”

“Well, if you wanted, we could head back to my place for a nightcap. No reason the night has to end yet.”

She had to think a moment, could they do this without crossing that line? “Sure, that sounds nice.”

Instead of heading back toward her place, he pointed the car toward home, guiding it into the garage before helping her out and leading her into the lounge. “Give me just a second.” Dave ducked away, stopping first at his sound system and then at the bar, bringing wine in just as the music started up. “Here, a toast to a wonderful evening and then we can dance.”

The wine was a bit sweet, but a wonderful touch to the evening. Setting it aside, she shivered when he wrapped his arms around her much more intimately than he’d done at the venue, tugging her close so his chin was near her cheek. The music continued through several songs as they stayed together, neither one talking, just holding the other close. Penelope had to admit, it was the most intimate evening she’d had in a very long time and they hadn’t actually done anything…intimate.

Dave savored the feel of a woman in his arms, this woman who was so warm and kind, this one who could see into his heart even on the days he couldn’t. He wasn’t ready to let go yet, but the large clock in the study was faintly gonging the lateness of the hour and he knew he had to. Stepping back slightly, he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. “You made this evening wonderful. I’ll show you to the guest room for the night and then I’ll see if I can find something more comfortable for you to wear to sleep.”

Penelope nodded, afraid to speak and break the moment properly, instead just letting him lead her carefully up the stairs and into a guest suite.

“I’ll be right back.” Dave pulled the door shut behind him as he left. Aaron would never believe he brought the blonde home and acted so appropriately. It would ruin his street cred if it got out, but he wasn’t about to hurt her accidentally by making this something it wasn’t meant to be.


End file.
